fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Skies of the End
Royal and Primal "Are the soldiers ready?" Hisui asked Sirius from the inside of a changing room, switching to a more battle-appropriate attire, placing metallic gloves on her hands, as well as metal boots, a light-weight chest plate, and a cape, as well as a sheathed rapier attached to a belt around her waist. "They've already engaged in combat against the demon opposition. Civilian evacutation and safety are top priority as you commanded." Sirius reported to Hisui, standing outside the changing room door. "Excellent." Hisui openned the door, walking out "Tie my hair." Hisui ordered Sirius, as she pulled out a map from within her cape, looking at it thoroughly, as Sirius carefully tied her hair into a ponytail so it won't get in the way "Carex is much larger than Crocus...the barrier should keep the dragons in, even if just for a few moments.". "What of the gate?" Sirius asked, finishing tying Hisui's hair, using a black ribbon as the finishing touches "If I recall, it is the source of their existence at the current time, thus, should the gate not be terminated?". "You're right..." Hisui gritted her teeth "Contact Hakase, tell her to do whatever it takes to destroy the gate!". "Hakase, madam?" Sirius was rather taken aback by Hisui's order "But is her group of lackeys enough for the mission?". "We can't risk our top priority!" Hisui snapped at Sirus "An army is both defending the people and evacuating them. Our numbers are already dwindling as it is. We'll send them.". "...Very well." Sirius reluctantly agreed, pulling out a communication Lacrima from under his robes "Wait, are you going out like that?". "Yes. Is there an issue of sort?". "Your armor is too lightweight, and you're not wearing a helmet. You have too many opening to be harmed." Sirius ntoed the flaws of Hisui's battle gear "Here, I'll go get you a helmet and proper armour.". "That won't be needed." Hisui said "It'll only slow me down, and be more likely to be killed.". "But, my Queen..." Sirius rubbed the back of his head "Oh, very well. But, I won't abandon your side. Who knows what will happen." Sirius said, tapping the communication Lacrima, opening it, as an image of Hakase appeared on it. "Hakase, this is Sirius.". "...Pfft...!" It was clear that Hakase was holding back a huge burst of laughter "Is...is it...super...Sirius?" But she couldn't hold it for long, and bursted out laughing like a maniac, rolling on the ground "M-...My stomach hurts! Hahaha!". "..." Sirius was simply unamused by Hakase. It's not like this is the first time he heard this joke. Meanwhile, in another part of Carex, among the brimming chaos of the royal army and the demon army facing one another, other mages and participants of the Grand Magic Games also participated in battling the demons. "Thunder Devil's...!" Lancelot clapped his hands, opening them, as a net of electricity formed between them "Piercing Arrow!" Once declared, a storm of lightning arrows shot forth towards an oncoming horde of demons, piercing through them, killing or paralyzing them. "They keep coming...!" He said, taking a deep breath, turning around, seeing he has lost sight of his teammates "...That bastard...that damn clown doing this...I'll make him pay!". "Run! Run! Run!" Ken shouted, running along with a large crowd of people, cutting through any demon who got in the way, while her team followed suit "Shit's getting too intense! We need to abandon ship!". "We're not going to help the people, boss?!". "What are we gonna do?!" Ken shouted ta her teammate "We're not as strong as the others and I'm not sticking my neck out for them! Now let's go!". Hakase stood a top of building's rooftop, looking at the events unfolding through binoculars "Whew, thing's do not look good." Hakase said, turning around to her team "Alright, here's the gist. We've been ordered by the Queen and...pfft, Sirius, hehe..." She could still hear the joke ringing clearly in her head "We need to destroy the gate. First gotta find it. Shouldn't be too hard. We'll just locate the biggest excess of magical energy output. I'd imagine a tool like that would require enormous quantities of power.". "Do we have any details about the Eclipse Gate?" Gazelle, the man with red hair and wearing a black suit, asked Hakase. "Not alot. It controls time, which is probably how this happened. We don't know it's functionalities in detail. Which is why I'm gonna need to salvage it later to study it." Hakase replied "I'll head back to my lab with Scarecrow. The rest of you spread out, find the gate, and destroy it.". "What if we find any injured?" Gazelle asked. "If you can bother, save them. Bring them here, I'll fix 'em up~." Hakase said, a bit too joyous for the occasion "Of course, I can't treat everyone. I'm one person, but I'll be in the medical bay set outside the city. Any injured you can carry take them outside the city, the barrier will permit you to exit." Hakase ordered her surbodinates.". "As you wish." Gazelle said, as he and the rest prepared to leave. "Oh, and Gazelle." Hakase said, stopping Gazelle from leaving "I have a special mission for you.". On another part of town, still near the arena of the Grand Magic Games, now empty due to the obvious killer reptiles with wings, Kiryu remained with Lamia, patting her shoulder, standing by her side "You are...afraid still?" Kiryu asked Lamia, who simply nodded, seemingly too afraid to speak "...My little girl is still little inside." Kiryu patted Lamia on the head, holding her hand "Come, I'll escort you. We'll find Amon and leave." Kiryu reassured Lamia, beginning to walk, as she followed him "You know what I promised you. I am not going to die and leave you. If Ira is true to his word, he'll do the same.". "...Gramps." Lamia spoke, sounding unnaturally meek and tone down "I'm...still scared.". "I know, dear." Kiryu replied "But, in hindsight, they're just giant lizards who breathe out elements. We shouldn't be afraid of them.". Meanwhile, in a less peaceful side of Carex, Hemera was rushing through the streets, with Kiva still in her wheelchair, chased down by Demons. "What the hell is happening?!" Kiva looked around, a demon popping up in every corner. "It seems the apocalypse is happening." Hemera casually said, a light gleam in her eyes becoming visible "I always wanted to survive the death of millions.". "What's wrong with you...?". "I read and ponder the meaning and importance of waking up in the morning and bother to do stuff." Hemera quickly turned around to face the demons, snapping her fingers, as a spark of light shot forth like a bullet, hitting a demon in the head, knocking it out cold "Then I remember I really like eating and watching TV." She clapped her hands, creating a sphere, turning back around, grabbing Kiva's wheelchair and continuing her escapade. Leaving the sphere of light to erupt into a storm of light bullets at the demons chasing them. "Turn to the right." Hemera did turn "The hotel should be somewhere here...". "You think the hotel is still standing even?!" Kiva shouted, noticing that there was alot of rubble of destroyed buildings. "Then we'll have dig him out." Hemera was too casual on the matter at hand, not even fazed by the fact she's drenched in water from the rain, then again, neither did Kiva "I just hope the others are okay.". "Shiiiiit!" Sol exclaimed. Repeatedly "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!". "Calm down!" Maya struck Sol on the head to shut him up, whilst riding his back "You'll trip and fall, or bite your tongue!". "Excuse me for panicking while we're being chased down!". "This is weird though..." Mitra carried Lisa and Sora on her back "Why would he let out the demons and dragons specifically here? He could use it to conquer a place like Pergrande. Dunno how they'd handle these.". "Don't be silly, Pergrande is the strongest country in the world. Something like this is no-...". "Shut up with your history, we're being chased down by killer demons holy shit, woman!" Sol cut off Maya. "Oh, they're infront of us." Mitra noted, as the students were soon surrounded by demons from all corners, including rooftops. "Ah, running is long gone then!" Adrasteia unsheathed her swords, her face quickly shifting to a battle ready demon "I shall go the second route then. The route of slice and dice!". "Urgh...I was hoping I'd get to rest for the day." Sol said, putting Maya down on her feet "Maya, think up something while we hold them off.". "Think up what?!". "Something! You're the smartest one here!" Sol said to Maya, who blushed in response. "Oh, me? Why, Sol, you flatter m-...". "Get over yourself!". "Alright, kiddies! Let your senior or senpai or whatever show you how it's done!" Mitra exclaimed, putting down Lisa and Sora. As in, literally tossing them on the ground, hitting the palm of her hand with her fist "Asura Limit!". "Attack Protocol." Sol's right arm emitted a wave of energy, tearing his sleeve off, revealing his cybernetic arm, as his left eye glew blue, with a flame-like energy residue being emitted from it "Guntlet!" The mechanical arm released steam from it, as if unloading pressure. "First Face. Mercy." Mitra said, the top of her hair whitening, as her eyes became a lighter shade of red, a smile crossing her face "I will shower you all...with my merciful love~!". "Oh, I'm scared..." Sora stuck near to Lisa, hiding behind her. "Don't worry, everything will be fine!" Lisa reassured Sora "Not like we're alone, you got me too!". "Alright, first part of our plan!" Maya exlcaimed "Keep Sora safe!". "Eh?". "Right...that's a smart move." Sol concurred "Lisa, keep an eye on Sora while we keep the demons away!". "Wai-...". "Poor Sora...he's so scared..." Mitra let out tears for Sora "But still, we have to show mercy to our enemy!". "What happened to you...?" Lisa was still missing some context. "Sol, top priority!" Adrasteia exclaimed, stabbing her sword into the ground, and holding it backwards in her hand "Lisa, fail naught or you won't get pudgy!". "Eh?! Why?! Why is it such a big deal?!". "I'm sorry for being a burden everyone..." Sora meekly apologized. "W-...What?". Marx stood atop a rooftop, watching over the gate, water gathering on his hat's brim from the rain "...Boy, are you coming?" Marx kept his hands in his pockets "I'm getting rather bored. And cold. I'd very much appreciate some company right about now...". "You." A voice called to Marx, as he turned around "Belial, what are you doing here? What is with that get up?". "Eh?" Marx turned around, facing the figure calling him, his eye becoming dilated as a sign of a shocked response "...Why are you...here?". Wake up to Black Skies Lucy stared blankly at the sky, despite the rain pouring onto her, seeing the dragons flying, roaring, and even fighting each other. Scales, meat and blood rained down from the skies as a result of the fighting. A tooth even landed infront of her, striking the earth, standing infront of her, a tooth the size of her body, dirty with cracks and dents, as if it was chewing through rocks. "Na-..." Lucy choked up, as if stopping herself "I...why am I seeing...?" Lucy's breathing got heavier, feeling as if there was a rock in her chest "What...?". "Hey, look." A voice called, as demons began approaching Lucy "A human girl, all alone? And not evacuating like the others? Is she brain dead?" The demon mockingly asked. In a short timespan, the demons stood infront of Lucy, towering the human with their size. "You...are demons..." Lucy weakly said, feeling tired and weak, her head especially hurt "What's happening?". "To be honest, I don't know either." One of the demons actually calmly replied "But whatever it is, we're in a new area, with people who were doing some kind of celebration. Either this is another country, or a completely different world we've transported to through that line.". "Hey, aren't you being a bit too chatty with this girl?" A demon berated the other for his behaviour. "So what? We're going to kill her anyway. It's like talking to a dog, not that impactful, but feels good enough." The demon replied. "Dog..." Lucy uttered, breathing in "Dragons..." Lucy suddenly clutched her head, falling on her knees and gritting her teeth "Dra-...Dragons...!!!". "What's wrong with her...?". "Lucy!" Leo suddenly appeared infront of her, standing infront of her "Stay away from her!" Loke threatened the demons, a light illuminating from his hand "Or else.". "Loke..." Lucy sounded different, her tone being indifferent, as she stood back up "I...feel angry.". "Huh?" Loke turned to Lucy "What do you mean?". Lucy stared at Loke, her eyes expressing anger while the rest of her face seemed indifferent. A glow emitted from her, as she pressed her hand against Loke's chest "Lion Mode.". "Lu-...?" Before Loke could say anything, the two fused. "King! Mode!" Suddenly shouting, Lucy immediately jumped into the humanoid lion form, not on the same scale as the demons. Breathing, she released steam from her mouth, staring at the demons "I...". "What the hell just happened?! Since when can humans...?!" "...remember." Lucy said, suddenly springing, her arms extended, roaring exactly like a lion, echoing throughout the entire city. "Huh?" Hisui faced the direction of the roar, whilst traversing the streets with Sirius and a few soldiers by her side "What was that?". "A lion's roar..." Sirius said, identifying what animal made that voice "But...here?". "Lion..." Hisui's eyes widened in realization "Could it be?! Quick! Send soldiers over there, it could be Lucy! She's fighting back!". "But we're the last squadron available!" One of the knights said. "Then you go! Sirius will stay here! Just go!" Hisui ordered the knights, who immediately did as she was told. As they left, Hisui gritted her teeth, appearing visibly displeased "Dammit...! It's all repeating itself...and now...she's...!". "My Queen...". "What's all the noise...?" Amon was half-asleep, he heard screaming and loud noises outside, but he couldn't pinpoint what those were "I'm...too tired...I want...to sleep." And with that, Amon closed his eyes, going to sleep. "This room!" Hemera kicked the door, opening, calmly walking in with Kiva "Oh, he's alseep.". "That doesn't matter!" Kiva exclaimed "Wake him up, we have to, before they catch up!". Footsteps were heard, getting louder and louder "They're here." Hemera calmly said, placing Kiva near Amon, and standing behind her, her fingers together, reading to snap them "I'll back you up. Wake him up." Hemera said to Kiva. "Wake him..." Kiva said, staring at Amon's sleeping face "I can't move my arms or poke his face...so...". Meanwhile, within Amon's own dreams, it was a relatively simple scenario. He sat with Nyx at a dinner table, drinking coffee. "Man, it's nice to have some coffee in the morning!" Nyx exclaimed, happily sipping on her coffee mug "Aaaah~ So nice living in a place with some actual sunlight...". "Yeah..." Amon said, holding his coffee mug with both hands, staring at it, for some reason appearing saddened. "Something wrong, Amon?" Nyx asked Amon, sounding concerned "Oh, are you worried about my ribs? Don't worry! Lamia said, I'll heal up in no time!". "...Nyx..." Amon looked at Nyx, and his sights shifted to the palm of his left hand, where the mark imprinted by the shadows was. It was strange. It moved onto the palm from the back of his hand after going through further training, he can apparantly choose where to put it. "...You're...not really here, are you?". "What are you talking about, Amon?" Nyx seemed worried "Are you feeling okay? Don't you remember? You picked me up from Kaiser after...". "You're dead!" Amon suddenly shouted, beginning to shiver "You...died infront of me..." Amon's eyes filled with tears, as the coffee mug broke in his hands "You..." The shards pierced into his skin and the hot coffee scorched his hands, but he didn't feel anything. "...Amon?". "...You're not real!" Amon shouted against, standing up, firmly placing his hands on the table "This whole thing isn't real! This is a dream!" Darkness began crawling out of the walls, ceiling and floor, sipping into the area "You died infront of me! You were gone! It all...happened because of me! You closed your eyes, and you left...me...! And it's...all my fault!" Amon looked up again, seeing Nyx has vanished, and the entire room itself went pitch black. He sat back down, looking depressed "...Ny-...". "WAKE UP!" Kiva shouted into Amon's ear, causing him to spring out of bed. His entire upperbody rose up from the bed, just as the demons were at the door, but the machinery attached to him, especially the mask, restrained him. "AAAAH!!!" Amon shouted, gritting his teeth, as darkness began sipping from his body, and his eyes glew red. "I-...?". Before Kiva could finish, Amon turned his sights on the demons, teleporting infront of Hemera, getting face to face infront of the demons, as he lightly pushed Hemera back to Kiva "What are you doing...?" Amon cracked his neck, his growing frustration causing him to twitch "What are you doing to my friend and student?!" Amon cocked his arm back, coating it in darkness, punching a demon, unleashing a large burst of darkness, soon catching the other demons in the attack, tearing through the hotel, and sending them all crashing outside. "Oh, you're up." Hemera said, barely shocked by Amon's awakening "How was your sleep, sensei?". Amon turned around, facing Hemera, immediately being stricken with Nyx's image over hers "Ny-...!" However, he quickly shut himself up before continuing, much to Hemera's confusion, rubbing his head, feeling a brief headache after calming down, and then proceeded to immediately changing the subject "Anyway, what's the reason for the ringing in my ear?". "Me!" Kiva exclaimed "I had to, we were being surrounded by demons, and...!". "Wait, yeah, there were demons, what the hell?!" Amon came back to the main issue "What's happening?". "A clown, or the most wanted man in the country Marx Dagonet more accurately, openned a gate and summoned both dragons and demons from the supposed past and are now freely wreaking havoc." Hemera calmly explained the situation to Amon "Oh, and everyone is evacuating. Kiva wanted to see you because you were out cold for a few days and...". "I was out cold?! What...why...?" Amon suddenly remembered what happened "Krampus...!". "Oh, yeah, that was a great fight, between that criminal Amon and the CEO of that thingy place." Hemera wasn't even impressed with the dire situation. "We can't stay here any longer!" Kiva shouted, getting the attention of the two "More demons are gonna get here soon, plus the dragons! We got Ira, let's get everyone else and run!". "...Shit." Amon said, breathing and calming himself down. "Alright, here's what we'll do, Hemera, get on my back, I'll carry Kiva. I'll teleport around. It'll be faster and safer that way." Amon said to the two women. "Put a shirt on first." Hemera nonchalantly told Amon. "That's a small detail! We have to go now!". "It's raining though. You can catch a cold.". "...Just get on." Amon persisted, ignoring Hemera's warning. Hemera rode on Amon's back, wrapping her arms around his neck for a good grip, as he carried Kiva in his arms, bridal-style. "Hold on tight, alright?" Amon said, teleporting out of the hotel, the moment he landed outside the building, a dragon crashed into it, tearing it down, as another dragon crashed into the dragon, beginning to tear the fallen dragon with its claws and teeth. "...Okay. Let's not stop. At all." Amon said, teleporting away. As the dragon killed the other dragon, he roared victorious, flying off. Soon as it left, a blade sliced the dragon's stomach open, as a large figure exited the dragon's belly "Ah, ten days. Record time." The figure said, its entire body was covered in blood and the dragon's intestines. The rain soon washed the blood off, revealing the individual who rose from the dragon's belly. A tall demon, his crescent shaped, bladed horns on the sides of his head, while his entire body seemed more like a metallic armor, as opposed to flesh. Infact, his entire body very much resembled an armor. He held a double-sided staff, with a blade on the one end, and an axe-shaped blade on the other. "Hmm...Where am I now?" The demon looked around, noticing the dragons flying the sky, as well as hearing the battle going on between humans and demons "Bah, nevermind the details. I haven't eaten in ten days." The demon landed down, trying to catch scent of anything "I'll go look for a meal, before I actually bother getting on with winning this war." The demon walked away, on his personal quest for food. While dragons continued crashing down and killing each other like animals. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice